Good Defeats Evil
by coreyxxlaney
Summary: When Trina turns good will the gang ever get lyrics or will this be there last gig? Read to find out. Also I changed my name to coreyxxlaney.I AM NOT DONE WITH THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Creating Space**

_In the groj_

_**Corey's P.O.V**_

I was strumming my guitar when suddenly the groj door burst open.

"Core, Trina is going diary without us!" Laney yelled.

"Whoa, really that's the first. So where is this happening?" I said while running.

"At the park. She got mad because she found out Nick and Mina were dating."

Wait those two are dating. Well doesn't look like Mina is all soft for Trina.

"So if I got this right, Mina and Nick are dating?" I said.

"Yes now stop asking questions." Laney said.

When we got there Kin and Kon were there and by the looks of it they were just sitting on the bench eating cheese.

"Ya know guys you don't need to be eating cheese." Laney said.

"And why are you telling us what to eat and what not to eat, Laney."Kin yelled at her.

"Whoa why are you yelling at me. I am just saying." Laney said.

"Guys, look." I said it is took her five minutes to get done with her diary mode. Also some dark pink energy coming out of her mouth...(shivers)

"What's going on guys?" Laney asked.

**THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE AND I MJ13660 CHANGED MY NAME TO coreyxxlaney Thank you bye. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: TRINA'S BREAKDOWN**

**_Laney's P.O.V_**

When I got there after Kin yelled at me I saw Trina have dark pink energy coming out of her mouth (chuckles)...funny. After all that she came over and _hugged_ Core(that's the first...out of her mind anyways). So I went over and laughed... I could not help myself, don't know why just can't.

When I got done I came over and asked Trina what she was doing. She said,"sillies,you know who I am."Trina said.

Corey got off and said"Katrina?"

"You got that right little bro." She said.

"How did you get out of Trina's mind?" Core said.

"She's to much broken down... She will be like that for some time." Katrina said as she hugged Core again. Core laughed, then everyone laughed.

_**Corey's P.O.V**_

I found out she is Katrina...yeah. So she said that she won't be here for long just until Trina is back on her feet.

I started laughing because she started tickling me. So again we all laughed. Then...(cough)... She... Um... Said... That... Me and Laney... Should date.

I said no but I saw Lanes starting to cry...I am not that oblivious.

**Well until next chapter... Thanks for...**

**Corey: I am doing it... Thanks for coming out everyone!**

**CLOSES GARAGE DOOR**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hearts (yeah totally _**really **_original)

neys pov  
When Core said no to what Katrina said I started to cry. I am not that hard core. So he did see but I actually think he did notice because he grew to big eyes. Well she said it and I mean Katrina. She blushed when she saw Kon looking at her.

Coreys pov  
I saw Kon looking at her and Katrina was blushing. So Kon saw Laney and me looking so he looked away. Again she started hugging me again which is starting to make me blush.

Kons pov  
I saw Laney and Corey looking at me and I stopped looking at... Um... The cheese...yeah the cheese haha. Kin started nudging me and smirking. Is he a zombie ahhhhhh.

_**Kin's P.O.V**_

I nudged Kon seeing what was going on. He stopped what he was doing, and it looked like he was staring at Trina. Well he did have the hearts I would say.

_**Well I am sorry it has been a day or two I was just reading other fanfics. Sorry and if you review and tell me your story(s) you made I will read and make you my favorite thx. Bye til next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS, I AM BACK ON THE RISE WITH MY STORY. I WAS JUST READING A STORY. THE STORY IS CALLED"Grojband:Love with a Price" SO SORRY SORRY EVERYONE I DID WANT TO WRITE BUT I AM ON THE 11 CHAPTER. THANKS SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I WILL PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 4 OF "GOOD DEFEATS EVIL". AGAIN I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND.**

**COREY'S P.O.V.**

So when I saw Kon he kept on whistling and kept on glancing at Katrina and Laney gave him a cold stare. Laney looked at Kin who was smirking at Kon while he was just looking away.

**LANEY'S P.O.V.**

I gave Kon the cold stare because, I just can't believe he has a crush on Trina or Katrina, and I am just thinking that maybe that Katrina is there because she needs to warn Corey about something... the way that she is staring at him. It looks so...sad.

**COREY'S P.O.V.**

Sorry I am not being oblivious right now something is wrong with Katrina right now she looks very sad. "What's wrong?" I said. "Oh nothing it's that I've been trapped in the little prison for soooo long I don't really no what life is." Katrina said I think something else is up.

**KATRINA P.O.V.**

I am scared that I'll hurt my little bro. I am scared that if I tell him who I am enemys with the one who kept me from bringing out my true self.

**SO EVERYONE CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS IF YOU DO PLZ TELL ME. IF YOU DON'T I STILL NEED REVIEWS. BYE EVERYONE. Till next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I am back with more "Good defeats Evil" So if you like Grojband please help me with some ideas. If you do I will put you in my story.!.!? So please help me. By the way without further ado I present to you...**

**Corey:Wait... I... Say it.**

**Me(yeah):Sure**

**Corey:Without further ado I present to you chapter 5 of "Good defeats Evil"**

**COREY'S P.O.V.**

"Are you sure your face is getting sweaty." I said. That is the very first time that I ever saw her sweaty.

"Oh...um...y-yeah I am fine haha."Katrina grew more sweaty and I was curious. When I was thinking I got tickled by Katrina... Again.

**KATRINA'S P.O.V.**

I was scared that they may find out that Nick Mallory is my enemy.I don't want my baby bro to go through with this, he will ask many questions and complain... Ahhhhhh.

**KON'S P.O.V.**

Wow she is dreamier than cheese... I mean um CHEESE.

**WOW WHAT IS KATRINA TALKING ABOUT? WILL KON EVER STATE HIS TRUE FEELINGS FOR HER? AND WILL COREY FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH KATRINA? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! CLIFFHANGER!㈴7 **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE! WOW I AM AT SCHOOL SO YEAH I AM JUST BORRRRRED. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU,AND NO COREY LANEY CAN DO IT ACTUALLY.**

**LANEY: THANK YOU. BUT I RATHER HAVE TRINA DO IT.**

**EVERYONE EXCEPT LANEY: WHAT!?**

**LANEY: COME ON TRINA.**

**TRINA: OK? UM...WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER 6 OF GOOD DEFEATS EVIL.**

**LANEY'S P.O.V.**

When I saw Katrina sweating. I bet Corey didn't see this,he is probably to oblivious to see. So I asked Katrina if she wanted to go to Bealches(sorry I don't know how to spell this)and she said yes.

**TO BEALCHES TRANSITION(PROBABLY THE ****FIRST TIME I SAID THIS)**

So while at Bealches we saw Nick Mallory. Katrina was sweating like crazy, but when Nick said hi she put a mad face on and mumbled some words, and all I could hear was Nick. So I am guessing it's something about Nick Mallory. I did not want to embarrass her but I had to do something so I said,"Katrina is there anyway that Nick Mallory is bothering you?" Katrina started sweating like crazy. And actually yes Corey is noticing this. Corey asked,"are you sure I mean look at you." Katrina saw herself and started laughing she said,"hahaha very funny, but I don't really have a crush on... Um cheese...yeah... Cheese haha."Katrina started laughing louder. "Are you sure we already know you don't like cheese?"Corey said. "Yep I am sure so we are up. I will take a hamburger no cheese and a thing of fries. Probably medium size. What do you guys want?" Katrina said. "I will take a cheeseburger and some fries... Small."Kin said. "Me too but two cheeseburgers."Kon said."Ok we will take all that." Katrina said. "Ok?" A male voice that is soon to be recognizable said. I screamed hearing that it was Lenny's voice."Lanes are you ok?" Corey asked."oh uh yeah I'm fine haha."I lied. Corey is too oblivious, he doesn't even know that is Lenny."um I think that was Lenny." Kin finally said."Ok here are...Ahhhh. Carrie. Grojband. Is. Here. Sorry guys I have to." Lenny whispered the last sentence to us."what is going on Lenny are...ahh code garbage CODE GARBAGE. Thanks Lenny. So now CODE GARBAGE!"

**So now I am done with this chapter so sorry so much work and I wanted to spend time with my bffffffffffff Elisha. So cliff hanger everyone. Also I had to clean my room that I DID NOT DO hahaha. So Corey now can you do the honor.**

**COREY:Yes I may and Laney why did you do that? We will talk about this later. Also we may or may not be able to do this for awhile MAYBE if Marianne's mom gets her phone paid off we will be able to do this.**

**ME:hey not my fault.**

**COREY: fine so thanks fo coming out everyone!**

**CLOSES GROJ DOOR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone this is whomever I want to be. Also the last time I made a chapter it felt like yesterday but even though it was today(episode 5). So no people to do this?**

**Kin: I'll do it, ready. Without further ado I present to you chapter 7 of this fan story. WOW someone needs to make a different line.  
**

**KIN P.O.V.**

Ok so when we got done ordering and got up to the window... you know like where you get your food I, I mean we got there a red haired chick, I mean dude went around screaming like a girl and I mean a girl... no wonder why he gets mistaken for a girl.

"Uh do you think we should get outta here?" Katrina asked.

"UH Yeah!" Corey started to take the wheel and Katrina started screaming then he stopped. He said, "Um sorry, Katrina."

"You are sorry you almost... I mean um it's ok. Hehe." Katrina said. It sounded like she got busted by Trina. _Freaky. _

**So am I getting you all pcyhed(cant spell the word) or what? Well I am off to do the other story. Bye Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY I DON'T THINK I SHOULD DO THE SAME PHRASES EVERY TIME BUT COREY IS GOING TO MAKE A NEW ONE...**

**COREY: WHAT I CAN'T EVEN MAKE LYRICS... YOU... YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A NEW CATCH PHRASE OR SOMETHING.**

**ME: WELL YEAH.**

**COREY: CAN I JUST SING BUTTCRACK NEIGHBOR?**

**ME: NO.**

**LANEY: JUST GET ON WITH IT.**

**KIN POV**  
So I did suspect something,she was also sweating so when Laney sat next to Corey she had hearts over her head...don't know how that is even possible. I should have to go into her thoughts... But I don't, bummer. "Are you ok Katrina you seem stressed?" Corey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine,"Katrina said nervously. Well instead of Laney's head we should go back to Trina's head.

When we got home thoughts were pooling in my head. Why is Katrina so nervous? What is going on? If there was pink energy coming out of her mouth then why did she say that Trina needs to get back on her feet? Why does Kon do what he does? Why does Laney have hearts over her head? Why am I asking so many questions?

**Corey POV**  
So we got home and Kin was staring in blank space."Yo. Kin, bro. Earth to Kin." Kon yelled.  
"What? What's going on," Kin snapped out of it.  
"You ok dude." I asked.  
"Uh, yeah," Kin said. He looked away. There is something really going on around here.

**KATRINA'S P.O.V**  
I tried to go up to my room but Corey stopped me and said,"Katrina, where are you going?"

I started to get nervous again. I tried to tickle him again but he put his hand over my wrist. They were all staring and I said,"I am going to my room." I don't want him to ask too many questions.

"Ok, so you better be out in an hour. We need to talk to you," Corey said. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I was extremely nervous.

**LANEY'S P.O.V**  
When Katrina ran up to her room Corey looked confused. Doesn't surprise me. "You ok Core?" I asked.

"Uh yeah I'm fine," Core said. I think he was worried. I hope he is ok.

"Hey bro I forgot to tell you, I think Kon has a crush on Katrina."Kin said.

"He does? How will he tell his feeling to Katrina?"Laney asked.

Kin looked at her like she is the one who's dumb. "The same way to get Corey and you together." He said.

"W-what," Corey asked dumbfounded. Out of nowhere Kin pushed those two together making Corey and Laney kiss.

One and a half minute later they parted and Laney said,"Oh that's how,"she was all red and dazed.

"Um Laney do you...um like me?" Corey asked.

Laney completely blushed in embarrassment," Um yeah."

Forgetting that Kin was there Corey gave Laney another kiss. Corey and Laney blushed. Corey just fell into it. Laney did the same.

"Haha lovebirds having kissing time,"Kon walked by with some cheese. Then he stood there in shock. He ran away.

Corey and Laney flushed in embarrassment. "Ok then. So when do we start," Corey asked trying to avoid the situation.

"Now," Kin answered.

**To Mina Transition**

**MINA P.O.V.**  
I was just playing checkers with Carrie and then Corey busted down the door and took me to his house.

"Mina, I need your help."

**So that is it for chapter I love this chapter so I am wanting about 7 reviews. Ok next chapter... Oops almost gave it away that is it bye. Also I need to get an Oc so say your oc and what they are like so now that is it bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
**SAME P.O.V.**

"What," I asked.

"Ugh, why are you destroying my peaceful game," Carrie asked. I nudged her and smiled at Corey.

"Well Carrie can you go to your room," I asked.

"My pleasure..." She stuck her tongue out at Corey and I turned to him and asked,"Sorry again... So what's wrong with Trina this time?

"How do you know this is about Trina?" Ha like I don't know...

"Well, last week you said it was Trina picking on you because you were wearing a black and blue cap and not your normal beanie, and a couple days ago you said she taking her anger out on you because..." I got interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah I know but I need you to help her," Corey said.

"Wait! What!?" I exclaimed.

"Kon had feelings for her and since she is Katrina I think we have a better chance of getting them together," Corey explained.

"Ok but we need something really good that Katrina doesn't even know," I thought out loud. "Wait maybe I can get my friend Cecilia to push her off a building."

"What if it doesn't work? What if Katrina dies?" Corey asked. Then shushed him.

"Don't worry I know it will," I assured him.

"Ok I hope your right," Corey worried.

"Can we get back to our game?" Carrie asked as she leaned against an outside corner of a wall.

"Yeah just a minute," I said putting a finger up to motion it.

"Whatever," Carrie rolled her eyes as she walked back in her room.

"So do you want me to tell Kin and Laney?" Corey asked.

"Ok make sure they don't tell Katrina or Kon. Especially Kin. Got it?" I warned him.

"Ok," Corey gave me a thumbs up and left.

Carrie came out and we continued our game.

**OK EVERYONE THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. THX FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE.**


End file.
